


LOVE SCENARIO

by DEFR4CH4



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEFR4CH4/pseuds/DEFR4CH4
Summary: Youngjae and Y/N.Their first encounter was a very peculiar and almost hollywoodesque escenario that turned into a little summer crush that neither of them were looking for.Their second encounter? Well... destiny or bad luck it doesn't really matter cause it happened anyways.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Reader, Choi Youngjae/You





	LOVE SCENARIO

Youngjae was sitting in the corner table of the same little coffee shop he visited everyday that whole summer with his computer in front of him trying to concentrate and finish the article he was supposed to finish for the first half of September, it was past ten so he was starting to feel sleepy when he saw a girl walking towards him, she sat on the chair next to him making the man a little confused.

‘I’m going to laugh and then I’m going to kiss you, please react like that’s normal.’ She said and then proceeded to do exactly what she said she would, he had no choice but to follow her, it would be a lie to say he didn’t like it to the point that when she parted herself from the kiss he felt strange, almost empty. It was not fond of him but he attracted her to his lips and kissed her again, he felt her smiling while following his kiss, this time a little longer one, when he realized what he had done he separated from her lips and took his hand to the back of his neck a little embarrassed for his reaction.

‘Thank you, that was very nice of you.’ Was the only thing he heard after a couple seconds of pure silence, she looked to the counter and smiled. ‘There was a guy flirting with me, it was awkward and it’s late, so I felt a little bit unsafe’ He nodded while listening to her, he thought about how hard it was to be a woman, risking herself with a stranger to get rid of another one. ‘No problem. Is he gone now?’ he asked and she nodded yes, then she stood up and thanked him once again, when she was about to leave that feeling on emptiness got back to his stomach. ‘Hey… uhm.. do you mind if I walk you home? I mean.. I don’t like the idea of letting you go alone at this hour.’ The girl looked at him, he could see the relief in her eyes, she didn’t wanted to go alone either.

He picked his things from the table and they headed out of the shop where they started to walk in the direction she was leading on. They were silent for a couple of seconds until he decided to speak.   
‘I’m Youngjae. I forgot to introduce myself earlier.’ He smiled to her and she did it back. ‘Y/N, nice to meet you Youngjae’

They didn’t stop talking the entire walk to her home even though it was a little far away from there. Youngjae discovered that Y/N was there only for the summer taking care of her aunt’s house and trying to enjoy her little vacation time left, he told her that he was a journalist and still in college and that it was his grandparent’s hometown and he was there so he could concentrate without the eternal noise of the big city.

Once they got to Y/N’s house they were ready to part ways but when she was opening the door she turned around and asked for his number, he was jumping inside because he was not brave enough to ask hers so he was happy that she did it first.

* * *

It doesn’t happen very often and to everyone but there are times when two people meet, and it feels like it was meant to be. This was one of those occasions. Youngjae and Y/N spent their resting two weeks of vacations together before coming back to their respective homes, they visited every coffee shop, every museum or attraction that the small town offered them, and they enjoyed their time at YN’s aunt apartment a little bit much as well.

It was very early in the morning when he woke up thanks to the feeling of being watched, and he was right, Y/N was looking at him with a smile, he gave one back to her too. He had never saw a woman that beautiful, her hair was a little messy and she was wearing his shirt from the night before, that made him smile even bigger.

‘You are stunning.’ He said while still smiling but he stopped when he saw that she was looking sad. ‘What’s wrong, baby girl?’ She sighed and started caressing his face. ‘I don’t want this to end.’ He moved himself so he could be on top of her. They both agreed that they were going to enjoy their time together as every moment and not complicate themselves thinking about the future or the tag of their relationship. He did not want it to end either, but it was something they discussed before; she was moving in with her brother and he was incredibly overprotective, Youngjae was coming back to college and he was going to be too busy to deal with a relationship and an evil brother at the same time, they agreed that they were going to keep in touch and if the situation was presented, going out together sometime. He looked at her under him and decided not to speak, he did not wanted to complicate things even more, so he kissed her trying to change the mood and it worked.

* * *

‘MOM, JAEBEOM IS BEING A BITCH AGAIN’ Y/N screamed for the third time in the past hour, her mom being the experienced woman she was decided to pretend she didn’t listen to her children fighting again and either let them calm down or kill each other, whatever happened first.

‘I said he is not coming with us, Y/N. You know I don’t like him.’ He stated looking at his phone without even give a glance at her sister insisting in taking her friend with them in their road trip. ‘Also, we are picking up my best friend on the way, your friend doesn’t fit, sorry’.   
Jaebeom tended to be extremely over protecting with his little sister, she was starting university and even though she wasn’t going to the same school as him, it was in the same city so she was moving in with him, he kicked out his roomie without a problem so she didn’t have contact with him while living in there, Y/N thought that he was committed to ruin both her social and her love life, he thought it was more than normal so he was not happy when he found out that her «best friend» Yugyeom was also moving to the city to go to university with her, he always disliked him, he had no real reason for that, it was just his existence that bothered him. He did in fact fit in the car with them, he just didn’t wanted to see him for five hours straight.

Many fights and one mom intervention later, a happy Y/N and a pissed off Jaebeom were saying goodbye and getting on their way to Yugyeom’s house to pick him and his belongings up.

‘Hi, JB. Hi baby’ he said getting in the back seat with Y/N, he only received back a greeting from Y/N but he was used to it so he didn’t minded JB’s silence. Jaebeom tried to sit Y/N on the front sit with him to keep her away from him but she thought that once they pick up his friend on the next town it would be uncomfortable for him so she stuck on the back with her friend.

* * *

Youngjae was standing on the side of the road waiting patiently for his ride to the city to come, he was looking at his phone when the sound of a claxon announcing that his ‘uber’ was here for him filled his ears, he smiled and looked up to see his best friend’s car, he got up and said hi, then he looked at the people in the backseat through the rearview mirror, he froze… his heart dropped.

* * *


End file.
